Years To Remember
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: 5 years after Takumi left Misaki with an engagement he promised, Gerald himself had brought Misaki over to Britain to see Takumi. She was excited to see him but when Misaki had finally came face-to-face with him, why did her world and heart shatter into pieces within a matter of minutes. She was going to sacrifice and endure it all for him. She was even willing to shed blood. -A
1. -01-

**Hey everyone. Angel here, long time no see! It's been 8 months huh? Wow...time really flies. Recently, I got back into writing fanfiction thanks to a few friends and words of encouragement. In fact, I'd like to give special thanks to Xia-Jayde for pushing me and Arrowbee for inspiring me.**

 **This chapter, I dedicated a lot of time into. Bits and pieces written over the past few months and the last thousand words was erased and done over several times last night when I was trying to type again. It's been looked through and edited by 4 different people including myself.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is...long and boring. Keep in mind that this chapter is my comeback for being away for 8 months of being uninspired. I worked hard on this chapter for you guys and I'm very emotional about posting this because it was a plot that I've worked hard on way before 2016.**

 **Please enjoy it!**

* * *

~ _1_ ~

~ _Dedicated to Xia-Jayde0527_ ~

* * *

I wanna write

' _I miss you_ '

On a rock and throw it at your stupid face

So you know how much

 _It hurts_

to miss you.

 _Takumi, I miss you, idiot._

* * *

It was really mesmerizing, his offer.

The heart wasn't prepared for those six words to come out of his mouth first thing in the morning when she had awoken but, wow. It really took her aback. Choke on her coffee even when she saw his pathetic, begging expression.

She was shocked by the once in a lifetime expression but, she was even more surprised when she had seen that him. The first time in 5 years too.

He was practically begging; it made her cackle in her head as the memory came to her.

The offer, of course, she had accepted in excitement. She accepted it wholeheartedly, knowing that she'll be able to see him again. It wasn't everyday she was offered a plane ticket to fly somewhere.

She grinned cheekily.

"Is there a reason why you're smiling, Misaki?"

"I'm just restless," Misaki replied back, her heart bursting out of her chest.

"Save your restlessness for when we actually get there," the tall man, nearly identical to _him_ , suggested to Misaki. He glanced around with his deep sapphire eyes that really stood out in the dull crowd.

"Thanks again, Gerald." Misaki murmured. She and Gerald took a step forward in the long line up for the security check. "I never thought that you'd be the one to offer me this,"

"It's nothing,"

They took another step forward as the person getting checked, completes his scanning and left the line to proceed away. Tying up her long, raven locks, Misaki's eyes continued to sparkle in excitement.

"The line sure is taking a while," Gerald muttered, glancing down at his wrist watch. "We should've just taken my private jet, what was the problem?"

"I may really want to see him but," Misaki smiled sadly down at her hand. "I don't want to rush it."

Gerald only sighed impatiently. His scrunched up expression didn't change when he saw Misaki's lovely amber orbs gazing at her hand. Gazing at the small, expensive, piece of metal that wrapped around her ring finger endearingly.

"Really though, Gerald, why did you want me to come?" Misaki wondered, looking behind her at the tall man. "I thought you were against our relationship."

Gerald kept a blank face and shrugged. "Change of heart?" He grinned and wraps an arm around Misaki's small shoulders. "I'm was never against you, my future sister-in-law."

"You're forcing those words out, shut up," Misaki shrugged his arm off and stared down at her hand again.

Finally, after 5 years of being alone ever since he left, she could finally go follow him and see him again. The man she loves. The man who proposed to her. The man who brought her happiness. The man who gained her trust.

Truly, she was thankful to have met him— even if he was _so_ annoying— and thankful that they fell in love. In these past 5 years, she had somehow coped with everything. She managed to cope with being alone. Cold at night, away from his warm hugs and embraces at night when she would stay over.

He'd be there for her for anything. Whether it was dumb, whether it was actually dangerous, whether the mood was so intense, he'd be there for her. He gave her things she never thought she would ever get.

"You're next," Gerald interrupted her thoughts, pointing up ahead.

Misaki looked up from her thoughts and saw that the two security waited for her to step up on the platform so they could do a metal check on her. Misaki quickly stepped up and waited for them to finish their scan.

The female security to her left smiled at Misaki as she pointed at Misaki's engagement ring. "You're married?"

Misaki looked at the woman and nods, along with a slight blush. "Engaged." She corrected. "I'm going to go see him right now,"

"Congratulations, Ms." the security woman congratulated Misaki and confirmed to the other security that Misaki was all clear. When Misaki stepped down, she waited for Gerald to finish. After a few seconds, Gerald stepped down with a sigh.

He looked ahead. "Let's go, our flight is in 10 minut-"

"Misaki-chan~"

Gerald and Misaki turned around to find where the squealing, high pitched voice came from.

Her friend of course. Her lovely, enthusiastic friend, Sakura raised her hand and gave out a large smile and her husband, Kuuga and their small 4 year old son, Ryuu, holding onto his father's hand.

Her friend, Shizuko grins at Misaki along with a man with cat-like eyes close behind her. Hideki and Shizuko was currently dating, of course. Not far from them, Kanou and Yukimura with Ruri were also there.

She saw the whole Maid-cafe gang also. Erika and Honoka, who owned their own bar in Tokyo. The Manager was holding a box of tissues with large eyes. Subaru trying to comfort manager as always.

And, Aoi, his casual, fashionable outfit from the latest fashion trend for men. Saying _men_ because in the last years, Aoi could no longer persue his hobby of dressing up as a girl. So, his voice matured over the years and his body structure did also.

Not far behind them was the Igarashi family. Tora and Chiyo were coming towards Misaki with warm smiles. Chiyo looked a little fatigue with the 7 month old bulge behind her lovely dress.

She couldn't forget her own family. Her mother and father is dressed nicely beside each other with Suzuna and Hinata behind them. Suzuna was clinging onto Hinata's arm while a little 2 year old boy, Daichi was in a stroller.

"Guys," Misaki bit the inside of her mouth as she ran towards the group. Astonished to see so many people to see her off. She ran towards her parents and hugged them first, along with Suzuna who joined in.

"Misaki-chan, good luck!" Sakura cried while crying when she flung herself towards Misaki.

"Misaki~" Satsuki sobbed, also moe-d at the same time, "You and Takumi will finally see each other after 5, heartbreaking years, oh! So romantic! A reuniting love-"

Misaki grinned. "If you find him, say hi to the jerk for me," Tora says loudly when he came into view with Chiyo. "He's been ignoring call my calls and texts,"

"Alright but I think he's ignoring you for a reason, and Chiyo," Misaki cooed, kneeling on one knee as she placed a hand on Chiyo's belly. "If the baby comes, tell me immediately you hear?"

Chiyo had only giggled. "Of course, make sure to come back as quickly as you can to see her too,"

"How does it feel," Suzuna asked her eldest sister in a gentle, hushed voice. "being able to see him again I mean."

Misaki took a deep breath in and scratched her cheek as a small blush forms. "Exciting….there's this overwhelming feeling in my chest that makes me want to cry right now. This was a surprise for me and it will be for him too."

"He found a great woman," Hinata said, placing a hand on Misaki's right shoulder. "Make sure that you say hi to future brother-in-law for me."

"Yes, You-kun." Misaki leaned in and gives Hinata a hug and he embraced her back. She pushed back and crouched down at little Daichi, who had light hazel hair and golden eyes. "Don't trouble your parent's too much alright?"

Daichi giggled and bobbles his little head. "Bye, Misa-onee chan."

"Bye," Misaki whisperd. "I'll come back and then in a few months of course."

Daichi nods once and smiled enormously. When Misaki stands upright, away from her little niece, she glances over at Yukimura, who was practically bawling his eyes out that the sobbing forced her to look at him.

"Yukimura, it's not like I'm never coming back," Misaki chuckled at him. "Stop crying,"

"I-I'm trying…!" Yukimura bit down on a cloth while his eyes marbled with tears. "B-But! It feels like you're going away forever…!"

"No I'm not. Kanou, take care of him," Misaki winked at Kanou. Kanou's eyes grew soft behind his dark shades as he stares down at Yukimura.

"Misaki, there's not much time left before take-off. We should get going," Gerald called from behind her. Misaki looks behind and gave a thumbs up.

Before she had went away, she hugged everyone and murmured her goodbyes before she took her luggage and followed after Gerald.

Everyone from her high school times were still very close to her. Some of them, right after graduation, went away to college. Misaki attended University and graduated successfully. But it was during university that _he_ had to leave to go to Britain; leaving her with their engagement.

They were 22 at the time. At the time, Sakura and Kuuga were currently engaged and when they got married a year later. Sakura gave birth to a healthy boy, Ryuu. Hinata and Suzuna married around 2 years later and had their child then.

Tora and Chiyo got married as the arranged marriage went on, but they were in mutual love. They had only recently married around a year ago and they had a difficult time trying to get Chiyo pregnant, which was frustrating on their side, but they finally did it.

While everyone was living their life and getting married, Misaki was still engaged. 5 years of engagement and she honestly couldn't wait for her day to walk down the aisle. A lot of marriage and births happened in the 5 years that he went away, no contact with her either.

Sure it made her upset that he hadn't contacted her by any means, but she trusted him. She trusted that he had a reason.

"Misaki, where's your ticket?" Gerald asked when they were getting near the lady behind the small counter to collect tickets.

"Here," Misaki murmured as she fumbles in her purse for her ticket. Gerald took it, along with his and hands it to the lady behind the counter, who gestured them to head on in.

"How long is the flight anyways?" Misaki asked Gerald as they were walking down the hall that lead them to the airplane.

Gerald though. "Around 12 hours."

"It's 5 PM right now, Gerald. When we get off, we'll be sleeping...couldn't you have picked a better time?"

"No it's the time zones. When we get to Britain, it'll be somewhere around 8 in the evening." Gerald explains.

Misaki nodded.

By the time they had reached the plane, Gerald offered to stack up her luggage for her. When he did, Misaki went ahead and found their seats. When she sat down, it felt unbelievable to know that she was just a plane trip away to see _him_.

"These seats are surprisingly cold." Gerald muttered sourly when he sat down beside Misaki. "I prefer my private jet...where the seats are _warm_."

"Then why didn't you just go on the jet instead of coming with me?" Misaki mutters annoyingly.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd be a gentleman and escort you the entire time." Gerald says as he tried getting comfortable on his seat.

"I'm 27, Gerald, I can escort myself you old man." Misaki muttered.

Gerald bit his lips. "O-Old?! How?! I'm _only_ 33!" Gerald exclaimed as his face showed horror. "My face still looks young right?!"

"Shut up you old, single man. You're too loud." Misaki said as she swung her foot up and kicked him, trying to tick him off. Gerald had only gazed down in depression. Misaki let out a smirk. "You should get a girlfriend soon."

"I can't believe my brother is getting married to you…" Gerald muttered with his brows creased. "He chose such a cruel woman."

Misaki grinned. "How has he been these past 5 years though?"

As soon as Misaki had asked that, Gerald stopped talking and somehow, his face paled a bit but Misaki didn't noticed. She waited for an answer.

"He's been...really busy," Gerald breathed as he tried relaxing back in his seat. "He's not like the person he used to be when he was with you, the last time I saw you guys maybe 11 years ago...since 4 years ago, which was a year after he left Japan, his entire personality _changed_."

"Changed?" Misaki urged. "Changed how?"

"A different look in his eyes, Misaki, I don't know how to explain it." Gerald mutters, waving his hand around. "When you see him, you'll understand but I'm hoping that once he gets a good look at you, he'll go back to normal when he see's the face of his beloved."

Misaki sighed and looked out the window. _Changed_?

"But don't worry," Gerald said. "He's doing fine, he's unharmed and he's actually really diligent and obedient while he's there in Britain...he's reaching for a goal...that goal is probably to finish his duty and return to you."

Misaki could only smile. "Then, he deserves a reward for 5 years of hard work."

"Yes…" Gerald dragged on.

A few minutes later, the pilot, over the speaker, announced that they were ready to take off and there was also a safety demonstration at the front. Everyone followed the pilot's orders and soon, the plane began to move. Misaki's eyes lit up in excitement when she began to realize that the plane was going to fly soon.

Misaki looked over. "Gerald, we're- what the hell are you doing?"

Gerald was clasping his hands to his mouth as if he wanted to puke. He looked at her and tried to calm himself. "I hate planes…"

"And yet you came here in a jet?!" Misaki exclaimed, slapping her future in-law.

"I hate taking off...that's the part where I feel like I'll puke…!" Gerald became even more green. "Don't worry, it'll go away once we start flying more smoothly-"

 _"Uh- this is your captain speaking, look's like this is going to be a rough trip, seeing that the forecast is thunderstorms…."_ Misaki stopped listening to P.A and bored her eyes on Gerald who looked like he wanted to commit suicide after hearing the announcement.

"Did you hear that…?" Misaki chuckled, slowly looking at Gerald. "A _rough_ ride…"

"I heard it the first time!" Gerald hissed as he panicked in his seat, his silky hair was now messy now due to sweat. "I'm _really_ going to die on this plane aren't I…."

"Well if you're going to die, please die somewhere else." Misaki said cruelly as she pushed her soon to be in-law. "I don't want to sit beside a corpse for the 12 hours."

"Misaki!" Gerald sobbed. "You know how bad my health is! Why're you so evil?!"

Misaki shrugged. "Did you expect me to be nice?"

Gerald bit his lip in defeat and groaned. "No…"

Misaki only smirked. "Than get off my back, and try to forget about yourself being on the plane sheesh."

"My sickness for these motions doesn't work like that!" Gerald complained as he grasped his mouth again. He turned away from Misaki and called over a stewardess. "Get me a plastic bag… get me 10...plus another 10 just in case…plus 1 more…."

Misaki could only snicker from the corner of her plane seat as she turned herself out from Gerald continuing to add on to his list of how many bags he wanted to last him the entire 12 hour trip. It didn't take long before the plane took off and they were now thousands of feet in the air which made Gerald, successfully filling up his first bag of puke.

"Disgusting." Misaki looked down on him.

Her face softened for a moment though, feeling that she should help him, you could say, she had grown a motherly side from taking care of her friends' babies all of the time.

Gerald sneered at Misaki before going back and filling up his second bag which for his unfortunate luck, nearly fell out of his grasp, causing Misaki to yell at Gerald.

For the entire ride to Britain, Gerald had managed to fill out most of the bags he got from the stewardess and most of the people who were sitting near Gerald complained a few times to him but they soon gave up and left them alone.

During the ride, Misaki would inquire him a few things about Takumi and how he was doing out of the excitement of almost getting to see him. Sometimes, Gerald would show an uncertain and sad expression. Sometimes, Gerald would pretend to get distracted and it made Misaki's eyebrows crease.

She decided to ignore it for the rest of the ride. The food, it wasn't as bad as most of her friends told her but at some points it made her feel like barfing but she bared with it.

12 hours had passed in no time since she had slept for around 8 hours.

"Wake up," Gerald murmured, shaking Misaki's shoulders lightly. Misaki's eyes opened slowly and she groaned.

"What?" Misaki groaned back, turning slightly while grasping the blanket around her shoulders.

"We're here." Gerald said.

Misaki's eyes snapped opened as soon as Gerald told her that. Misaki almost practically smacked her face against the small plane window. When she stared outside, Gerald was right, at the bottom you can see the large city below them.

"We're here!" Misaki exclaimed excitedly.

"That's what I said." Gerald grinned.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descend, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."_

Gerald tugged Misaki back so that they could follow the captain's orders. When Gerald glanced over at Misaki, she had a large smile sprawled all over her face and he smiled at how excited she was. He then frowned when he looked away though.

Below, they could see the airport and there was another announcement declaring that they were clear for landing and also telling the passengers that the flight attendants would be going around to collect any cups and trays.

Soon after, the airplane had landed, there was another announcement and they all followed as instructed.

 _"On behalf of British Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!_ "

With that, Misaki unfastened her belt and jolted up. "Let's go Gerald!"

Gerald sighed and smiled at her restlessness. He stood up and grabbed his bags and so did Misaki and they exited the airplane with little miss jumpy Misaki in front of him. When they were off the plane and inside the airport, they grabbed their luggage and left the crowded airport.

"It really is night…" Misaki said when she and Gerald were outside of the airport. She looked around, expecting to see some assistant or something here to pick Gerald up. "Cedric's not here to pick us up or something?"

"No," Gerald said as he pointed a finger the parking lot where a black Chevrolet was parked. "I had Cedric bring me my car. Let's go."

"You can drive?" Misaki asked.

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? I am an adult; of course I can drive."

"Well I mean, I only ever see you getting a drive from Cedric or some other man in black." Misaki said. She shrugged. "I didn't think you could do anything on your own."

Gerald rolled his eyes and fished out his keys that were in his jacket pocket. "I'm just going to ignore what you just said. Shall we go?"

"Okay," Misaki laughed. She was taking the time to look around the airport. It wasn't her first time here in Britain but it was her first time being at the airport here. The first time she was here, she had Tora bring her here on a helicopter.

When they reached Gerald's car, they stashed their luggage into the back and then settled into the front. Before she got in, she noticed Gerald pulled something from the seat quickly and hid it into his pockets. It seemed to look like a photo but she ignored it.

"Are you hungry?" Gerald asked. "We can go buy something for you to eat if you want."

"Wouldn't it be cheaper to cook something?"

"Do you want me to burn down the house?"

"No."

"Then let's go with take outs." Gerald smiled as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Misaki quirked an eyebrow. "You can't cook?" Misaki asked. "I thought you and Takumi would be the same?"

"Unlike you, I can actually make it edible." Gerald countered. "So, I'm better than you but yea, I can't cook that well either. Usually Takumi makes the food but I doubt he felt like making me dinner before he left for work...Takumi was born from a _butler_ who was inhumanly good at everything, remember?"

Misaki glared at him when he said he could make his food edible but suddenly felt a little jealous that Gerald got to taste Takumi's food everyday. You couldn't blame Misaki after all, Takumi's cooking was better than any professional.

"Italian, french or Chinese?" Gerald asked as he was driving.

"Uhm, Italian."

"Okay, let's settle for some Chinese." He said smugly.

Misaki punched his arm and he yelped in surprise but laughed in the end as if he expected it to happen and was all braced but it still ended up hurting.

Gerald just ended up laughing and pulled out his phone and dialed a number and connected his Bluetooth earpiece.

Misaki didn't listen to Gerald as he started to speak Mandarin into the ear piece. It wasn't like she understood anyways. Misaki looked out the window of Gerald's car as they were on the highway.

She wanted to stop herself but she'd just started to smile again. She felt a bubbly feeling inside her chest and it was probably one in the rare times that she's felt so excited. Finally, after all these 5 years without feeling Takumi's embrace, she could feel it again. His warmth that was radiant, the lavender scent she'd always breathe in and the feeling of his muscular arms around her.

Those 5 years without him, made her realize how much she missed all of his perverted jokes and teasing. Even though they were annoying, she became very accustomed to them to the point where it was like that annoying hole in the floor back at her house.

Those 5 years without him made her realize how thankful she should've been to have someone like him by her side.

"So Misaki," Gerald said as he hung up the phone call and took off his Bluetooth. "I'm a little interested to what you've been up to since Takumi left. How was everything these past years?"

Misaki turned to look at him. "Everything went well. Almost everyone I know is either in a relationship or married and have kids." Misaki said. "Takumi's missing out on a lot of stuff."

"You're missing a lot of stuff too…" Gerald muttered as Misaki noticed the look in his eyes darkened.

"Uhm...what?"

"Nothing." Gerald smiled, wiping that frown off his face. "How about your job? Did you get a good job?"

Misaki nods. "I became a lawyer but somehow, babysitting became my side job." Misaki laughed. "Since most of the people I know now have children, they always pester me into babysitting their children so I guess I ended up getting paid too."

"How about you?" Misaki asked. "Takumi took over the Walker company right? What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know," Gerald shrugged. "Freelancing off Takumi's place. Getting free food, you know all that."

Misaki scoffed. "Useless man."

"But," Gerald added. "I do help out Takumi with his work and stuff since I have more knowledge on the company than he does.". Misaki saw Gerald frown at something.

"You know," Misaki said. She had to ask him since she was just that kind of person. Straightforward. "Why're you always frowning when we're talking about Takumi?"

Gerald looked down at Misaki for a second before turning his attention back to the road. "Do I?" He shrugged and the look in his eyes said a lot of things. Like, anger, sadness and hope. "You'll find out...sooner or later."

Misaki, unsatisfied with his answer turned to look out the window again. They've been driving for a full hour and a half before a city came into view.

Gerald had pulled up in front of a large, fancy looking Chinese restaurant. He turned on the AC for her.

"I'll go get our food. Stay here." Gerald instructed before he shut the car door and walked inside, leaving Misaki in the car.

She, curious, decided to explore the touch screen display on the front of the car. She's never really seen this fancy of a car before. She touched a few options before she landed herself in the pictures. She knew she shouldn't have barged herself into privacy but it caught her attention right away when she saw a picture of a familiar blond man.

"Takumi…" his name unconsciously rolled off tongue when she saw a captured car picture of

Takumi sitting in the passenger seat beside the driver's seat. He sat there was a pair of shades on and a black suit. His hair was smoothly pulled back with gel and he had his perfect face balanced on his hand.

Beside him, was Gerald sitting there without a smile, driving. Misaki grinned. She clicked the next photo and it had Takumi in the driver's seat this time alone. He had his right arm on the wheel and Misaki could see the veins in his arm since he was casually wearing a white shirt now. He was staring into the camera now and Misaki stared at his eyes, completely missing them.

She grinned.

She clicked on the next photo and the only glimpse she had was a blonde woman before Gerald opened the car door and Misaki looked up at him abruptly, not getting the time to look at the photo.

"Alright! Here's the Chinese food." Gerald said as he entered the car. "I can't wait to eat it!"

Misaki took the bag of Chinese food, loving the smell of food since she was starving.

When she looked up at Gerald to ask him something, Gerald's eyes were wide as he reached out at the touch screen display. Misaki looked sharply back at the screen to see that it was black. He turned the screen off.

"Did you…" Gerald first whispered. Misaki looked at him in surprise at his reaction. "Did you see that last picture…?"

"No…?" Misaki said cautiously. She cocked her head. "Why? What was it?"

Gerald looked away and Misaki saw his finger pull away from the screen to clench his hand. Misaki pressed, "What was it?" She inquired again.

Gerald shook his head. "Nothing." he muttered as he pulled away from the Chinese restaurant. When he was about to get on the road again, he said, "I don't think you should look at the photos here." He pointed to the the screen.

"Well—"

"At least, not now. I don't think you're ready to look at them." Gerald interrupted.

Misaki scoffed. "Am I child?"

"No, just— just trust me." Gerald said impatiently. There was a little feeling Gerald gave off and that made Misaki back off reluctantly.

After a few minutes more of driving, Misaki got curious about the photo but since Gerald told her to ignore it, Misaki had no choice to give up. Soon, they had reached a large wall and there was a large metal gate. Gerald pressed some button beside him and the gate opened quickly to let them in.

Gerald drove the car along the path and soon, he pulled up in front of a mansion.

Misaki just stared at the mansion from the window without a reaction.

"No reaction? I was ready for an earful about how big it is." Gerald smirked.

"Of course, it's obviously huge beyond my belief but do you think I'd have a reaction after seeing the Raven Castle?" Misaki asked.

"True." Gerald nods. He turned off the car and Misaki quickly unbuckled herself and exited the car the same time Gerald did. He went around to the back and took out Misaki's luggage and his bag.

He grabbed the food and gestured Misaki to follow him. She followed him to the front porch of the large hazel coloured mansion. He jingled the keys inside the keyhole and they were let in.

"Come in," Gerald said as he walked in. He turned around to see Misaki still standing at the entrance. He raised an eyebrow. "What? Aren't you coming in?"

Misaki was standing at the front feeling a little stiff and unsure. She clenched her fist. She couldn't be sure but she knew that Takumi might've been inside the place right now. Misaki felt nervous. He was probably inside and Misaki was going to surprise him.

She looked down at her feet. Like before, there were butterflies in her stomach.

"He's not home yet," Gerald suddenly said.

Misaki looked up at him.

"He usually comes home around 10 or 11...right now it's only 9:30."

Misaki glared at him and barged herself in, punching his arm for the gazillionth time today. "Why'd you have to ruin my thoughts you idiot old man!? Jeez, let's just eat already...I'm hungry."

Gerald rubbed his sore arm and followed after Misaki. She stormed into the dining room. Gerald flicked on the lights and stashed his bag and keys on a hook and placed the food down.

Misaki, however, was looking around. It was a pretty tidy place and there were barely anything around. It reminded her of Takumi's apartment where he'd only have a couch in the room.

"What's the point of having this huge place if there's only you and Takumi here?" Misaki asked when she saw the living room.

Gerald shrugged. "Under a few circumstances, we ended up buying this mansion instead on a small condo…"

She stepped down the little stairs to go down to the living room. It was huge. Living in a small, run down home all these years made her gawk at the the entire floor. It was vastly large and it was well lit up. It radiated a golden colour to her surprise. There was a large built in hole in the center of the room where 2, round couches resided with a small stool/table in the middle.

There was a chandelier just above and a massive curved TV in front of it with large speakers on either side. Her eyes ran along the large wall of windows to reveal a very open backyard. It didn't even look like a backyard, it just looked like a field. Her eyes dragged beside her to see that was a massive staircase going up.

Her jaw dropped. "I take it back, I am _greatly_ shocked."

He smiled. "You should see the basement. It's bigger than this floor."

Misaki snapped her head back and her jaw dropped again. "What the hell? How many rooms does this place have anyway?"

"Bedrooms: 7. Bathrooms: 4. One large attic and a big furnished basement...a sun-room and an indoor _pool_." Gerald grinned. "Compared to the Raven castle or our other mansions this is our smallest but Takumi insisted using this one. I don't know why. He actually asked me if he could just buy an apartment." Gerald shook his head in disapproval.

Misaki could only shake her head. "Why are you guys so damn rich. What do you two even do with this huge space….the two of you."

Gerald shrugged and started to unwrap the bag. "Let's eat let's eat! Old lady Mei's Chinese food is always delicious."

"Shouldn't we wait for Takumi?" Misaki asked.

Gerald looked up innocently. "Eh? Why?"

"Why? Why you ask that? He'll be hungry too, damn you!" Misaki exclaimed.

Gerald cocked his head. "Then he can just cook his own food...now come on, I wanna start eating lady Mei's Shanghai noodles…"

Misaki rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked over to Gerald and helped him set everything out but he stopped her. "It's okay, I'll set everything out. Do you want to go bring your luggage upstairs?"

"Okay," Misaki nods. "Which room is it?"

"When you first get upstairs, it's the 3rd door down on your left." Gerald said. Gerald added, "Don't go into any other rooms alright?"

"Okay." Misaki grinned and grabbed her luggage. She took it and walked up the almost golden staircase that went up. When she got up there, she flickered on the light switch.

He was damn right. They had a _lot_ of rooms. Misaki frowned as she walked down the long hall. She headed to the third door down on the left as Gerald instructed. She sets her luggage down and opens the door.

It shocked her but the room was spacious. There was a large queen sized bed with white covers in a corner. A large window with a seat in the center and two other large windows beside it. It didn't have many things inside, much to Misaki's comfort.

She heads inside and sets her luggage beside the bed and walks towards the window to look outside.

The view was amazing. It made sense seeing how the mansion was located on a large hill. Misaki could see those distant mountains and layers in the background. Misaki could see the city lights from up there. When Misaki looked up at the sky, it was covered with those shimmering stars.

She grinned and walked away from the window to go downstairs for dinner.

A door caught her eye. Misaki cocked her head curiously. "The closet?"

Misaki walked over to the white door and opened it a little hesitantly. When she was inside, the lights turned on automatically by a censor. It was the bathroom and it was unnaturally large.

A was a huge circle dug into the ground and that was the bath. It was shaped as a very large oval— almost the size of a king's bed— and there were seats placed inside.

Misaki's jaw dropped a little. "Damn rich people…"

There was a double sink located on the right where there was a long running mirror as well.

Misaki eyed the white door across from where is. She hesitantly walked across the majestic bathroom that was larger than a classroom back in high school. Her footsteps seem to echo as well.

She didn't dare take another look back at the bathroom. She opened the white door and poked her head inside. The lights were off so she could barely see anything except for the ginormous bed.

"Oh whoops." Misaki muttered, realizing she might have entered someone's room. She remembered that Gerald instructed her to not enter any other room.

She was about to close the door until a familiar scent hit her.

She paused and smelled the scent again. It smelled just like the cologne Takumi used to wear. Misaki stopped and pushed the door open wide.

Misaki blushed suddenly. "I'm sharing this bathroom with him?" Misaki's brows furrowed. "Tch...crap." But it wasn't like they never shared a bathroom before since she stayed at his apartment during their time at University.

Misaki entered Takumi's room and used the light from the bathroom to find the light switch. When she found it, she flicked it on and looked around curiously. "Let's see what the guy's been up to…"

Misaki's eyes first landed on the desk located in a corner. She walks over to it and upon seeing the messy desk with papers everything, she frowned. "Busy aren't you Takumi…" She grinned fondly.

She crossed her arms and walked around the room. There was actually a lot of things framed on the walls. She spots a wall of pictures framed. She walks over to it but...the closer she got to it, the more her heart raced.

 _In a bad way._

The first picture she saw was a picture of Takumi in a very dark, suit. He held a very happy smile which made her confused for a reason she really couldn't explain. He could actually smile like this for pictures? Her eyes dragged to a woman standing beside him.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Long, luscious strawberry blond hair, and a set of almond shaped and lilac coloured eyes. She was holding Takumi with one hand and holding a bouquet of red and pink roses in the other.

Misaki's eyes widened. The beautiful foreign lady was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure and a wedding veil on her hair— standing beside Takumi?

"What….is this…." Misaki breathed out. Her eyes were wide as she examined the picture further.

She repeated in her head; Takumi was wearing a black suit and the lady that stood beside him was wearing a wedding dress…? What confused her further was that the two of them looked happy...and it showed in their eyes.

Misaki felt speechless. There was more pictures around the picture and Misaki looked at them.

They were all wedding pictures. Pictures of Takumi and the beautiful lady exchanging rings, standing together at a church in front of a stained glass window. Pictures of them cutting a wedding cake. A picture of them kissing.

Misaki didn't know why her knees suddenly felt weak. "What is this…?" She repeated, her voice and heart strained.

There was one picture that caught her eye though. It was a picture of the same lady having a large bump on her stomach. She was pregnant and the picture next to it had a picture of the lady and Takumi holding a baby in their arms.

Misaki knew what was going on... _Takumi...was married and had a child…?_

Misaki's eyes continued to be wide as if someone had just tore out her heart. She fell to her knees and her hands fell limply to her side.

 _What is this…._

"It's not...real…" Misaki whispers to herself.

The room was silent...in her eyes, it was dark. Misaki could feel little by little, something inside her was shredding. What was it? Her heart? The huge trust and love she held on for Takumi all these years?

Misaki stared at the certificate hanging on the wall. It was a marriage certificate.

 _"This certifies that Takumi Walker and Ayame Watanabe were unified in marriage on this day,_

 _The 23rd of June in the year 2012."_ The certificate read.

"2012…" Misaki whispered.

Takumi left for Britain in 2011…

Misaki's legs felt numb and she couldn't feel anything. She could move a muscle. The only thing she did on the ground was stare at the heart-wrenching photos on the wall. The only thing she could do was repeatedly ask herself what was going on.

Misaki felt her entire world shatter in the same moment. She could feel her eyes beginning to sting with tears but something held them back.

What held them back? What held those tears away from overflowing? Shock?

Misaki didn't hear the door to the room open because she had her eyes glued to the photos that betrayed her. Her mouth was hung open and her eyes that were once brilliantly shown amber, dimmed down to a hazel, dead gold. Not a speck of light reflected in them.

 _What's going on…_

"Hey, you." A voice said from the door entrance.

Misaki's dumbfounded, wounded expression didn't change as her head slowly turned to the speaker that sounded painfully familiar.

Her dead eyes met a pair of dark, emerald ones. A man with golden blond hair brushed back. He wore a white blouse while holding his blazer in one hand and a suitcase in the other. His eyes showed confusion and only confusion.

Misaki's lips quivered. She felt a chuckle escape her lips and the bridge of her nose sting. "Ta...kumi…" She breathed out.

The man's eyes narrowed again, his voice becoming a little more threatening. "Who are you?" He asked. "This is my private space that you're invading." He said, sounding really offended.

Misaki didn't know what came to her. She pushed herself off the ground with wobbly legs. They were still weak. Misaki slowly took steps towards Takumi who looked at her like a stranger. The question he asked, she pushed it away.

Misaki raised a hand, as if she was hoping to touch him. "Takumi..." Misaki whispered. Her heart ached. "Stop joking around."

He continued to stare at her with these unrecognizable eyes.

 _Why...aren't you happy to see me? Why is your expression like that? Takumi…?_

"Joking?" He scoffed.

Before Misaki could touch him, Takumi grabbed hold of her wrist; hard. It made Misaki cringe in surprise. Takumi had never grabbed her this hard before.

Misaki could feel his hands tighten around her wrist. She cold feel the coldness radiating from

his hands. She could no longer feel the warmth she was used to.

"Takumi…" Misaki said his name again, this time, weakly trying to pull her wrist free. "I…"

She brought her eyes back to Takumi's only to see the hardness in them, to see the bitterness in them.

His voice came out like needles. It came out like thorns trying to penetrate and bleed into her, like he was dead serious. His tone and voice was like a man threatening her life. "I _said_ , who are you?"

 _What…_

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking lol. OMG this chapter was long and the plot seems so cliche...Lol yea I know...I'm sorry if you're disappointed but it's only the first chapter :/**

 **If you're going to review to me, "Wow…-_- this is so cliche…" LOOL I know. Don't you think that I wouldn't have typed ALL of this if I didn't know that it was so, dreadingly cliche?**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and remember, it's only the first chapter. :)**

 **Review, Favourite and follow.**

 **~WhiteAngel83**


	2. -02-

**Hey guys, I'm glad you guys ended up liking the first chapter despite the ending lol. I didn't think this would get far being of how lengthy it is but— after receiving some PMs from people about it, you guys told me you loved it! AHHH!**

 **And yes, I'm aware I just took like 3-4 months before I'm updating this story. I deeply apologize. To answer some questions, I originally planned every chapter to be lengthy but since I took a long break, I want to speed up the update rate so I'm just going to be doing the usual 3k-5k words!**

 **And, if you guys didn't already know who Ayame Watanabe is, she's not a real character in Maid-same. She's my OC that I use in almost all of my stories. All the OCs in this story is mine so if you guys want to use them, please ask me first .**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 _~2~_

* * *

Everything seemed to be a blur, a muddy wash of anger in which she couldn't clearly see the brighter side to. Surely, if she was to close her eyes and pray that she was dreaming, everything would be better?

What was this called? The dull feeling she felt in her chest. She's felt this before but not to this extent. He was joking right?

Misaki closed her eyes and she couldn't feel herself standing, but she felt like she was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Why is this happening?

"Are you going to leave?"

There it was. The voice of the man who introduced her to the world she's never known. The same man who brought up the same world he introduced to her. Did 5 years really do this much?

Misaki looked up at Takumi and gave him an unsatisfied glare, her fist clenched into a ball. "Idiot, after being separated for _5 freaking years_ , I come to you and this is what you're doing to me? This isn't funny so stop your crap, Takumi."

Takumi's blonde brows creased as he flicked on the lights. "What?"

Misaki felt a bubble of irritation in her guts. Was this guy serious? She was about to say something else before she heard loud footsteps racing towards their room. Gerald came to view at the door of Takumi's bedroom, his breath was heavy and his race was red.

Gerald made an irritated face and he muttered _shit_ under his breath.

"Misaki...I told you not to go into any other rooms other than yours!" Gerald scolded as he slowly approached her, his hand over his chest. "Takumi, you're home early…"

"Yes, I figured I would finish some papers at home. Gerald, who is this? What do you mean by _her_ room?" Takumi asked in an irritated tone, a palm gesturing towards her.

"This...is no one and I'll explain it to you right now. Misaki, go downstairs, I'll tell you everything later so—"

"No, I want to know now." Misaki stood firm, locking her gaze on Takumi's. She directed this towards Takumi this time, slowly. "I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me you're joking."

"About what?" He sighed.

"That you don't know me!" Misaki's voice raised within each word that escaped her mouth. "Tell me that this is all a joke! That these pictures are fake! Set-up! Tell me that you're not actually married to another women and that you don't actually have a kid! Tell me that for the past 5 years, I wasn't waiting for nothing! Tell me right now that...this is just a nightmare…"

She could feel a surging feeling of destruction inside her. With every word she got out, she could feel her anger being washed away by sorrow. Eventually, her tears gave out and trickled down her cheeks.

When Takumi said nothing, Misaki could feel herself choke on his name, "TAKUMI!" she screeched.

Takumi closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. "Gerald, get your girlfriend out. Keep her out of mine and Ayame's room please. I can't be dealing with this kind of woman in the house."

Misaki unrolled her fist and walked over to Takumi and slapped him across his left cheek. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Ah— Misaki wait!" Gerald exclaimed when Misaki bumped violently into Gerald's shoulder as she ran out of the room, sobbing.

Gerald watched Misaki run down the hall and into her own room. He heard Misaki slam her door shut and soon after, he heard her punch the wall. _Crap_...Gerald thought. He slowly turned his head towards Takumi who didn't look impressed.

"Your girlfriend seems nice." Takumi muttered sarcastically as he walks over to his bed and sets down his blazer and suitcase. When he stood straight after, he loosened his tie.

"No." Gerald sighed. "She's your girlfriend."

Takumi scoffed. "Let Ayame listen to this conversation out of context Gerald and she'll strangle me. I don't know what you're talking about. This is a pathetic prank, Gerald. I'm married."

"It's the truth." Gerald said. "Instead of girlfriend, you and that girl actually got engaged almost 6 years ago before you came over here to Britain."

Takumi rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his white shirt. "I don't have time for this Gerald. I still have papers to do, leave. If she's part of your next big act, tell her she's a very good actress."

"Takumi— wait, I'm not joking here!" Gerald interrupts. "You didn't feel anything when you saw her!?"

Takumi shook his head as he walked over to his closet to take out a plain white t-shirt. "I was shocked? Upset almost that you let her into my room. Her act was good though."

"That's not what I mean. I meant personally. You didn't feel any personal attachment to her in anyway?"

"Like I said, Gerald, no. Now get out please— and also, I'm not paying to repair the wall she just punched." Takumi said. Shoving Gerald out of his room. "I already had dinner at the company."

"Takumi—" Gerald urged. "Hold on—! I'm not done talking about this."

"I am." Takumi slammed the door in Gerald's face.

Gerald clenched his fist and scratched his head. He stood in the same place for a second, trying to calm himself down. The situation really did not go the way he expected it to. He pictured it to go smoother.

Eventually, he had one hand on his neck and as he looked over in the direction of Misaki's room, his face grew sad, pitting Misaki. He made his way over to her room, which was closed shut.

He knocked twice. "Misaki," Gerald said. "Can I...come in?"

There was no answer so he continue, "Misaki, I want to explain everything to you. I'll explain to you why I brought you here, why he doesn't have his memories of you and why all of this happened."

A few minutes had passed and Gerald still stood patiently, waiting for Misaki to open up. He figured that he should give her a moment to calm herself down. To take everything in before she had let anyone see her.

He had finally heard some shuffling on the other side. Soon, the door clicked open slightly. Gerald sighed and went in by himself.

The room was dark and there was a lonely feeling in it. He looked around the room and saw Misaki sitting in a corner beside the bed, hugging her knees together and making her into a ball. Her head was buried, her hair a big puff ball and there was a radiation sorrow around her.

Gerald made his way over to her and sat down, cross legged, in front of her. He waited. The sound of silence and the slight sound of whimpers filled the dark room.

Finally, Misaki moved. She inhaled and exhaled as she raised her head, followed by a sniffle. Gerald didn't see exactly what she looked like but he knew for sure that her eyes were red and puffy. Snot probably was fall over it and the mascara she wore was probably dripping down her cheeks.

She took a second before speaking. "Were his intentions…" Misaki's voice cracked. "I mean, did he have another girl the whole time?"

Gerald shook his head. "No," He tried to smile. "He didn't. When he was with you all those years ago, you were his first. He's never went behind your back...he's been loyal only to you."

"Is he purposely pretending not to know me?" Misaki asked angrily.

"No."

There was a silence and Gerald knew that she was probably crying a little more now. It was the first time, in forever, that he's seen her in this state. Weak, vulnerable, and just so purely full of emotions.

"So he's really forgotten me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Was there an accident then? Is that why? Did he get into some car accident or—"

"No."

There was a silence. "Is it the woman he married? Was he forced into a relationship with her? Did she do all this?"

"She holds a little bit of responsibility. Richard holds most of it." Gerald said. "Do you want me to explain?"

Misaki nods and buried her head again.

Gerald nods. "After you and Takumi left Britain years ago, there were still massive rumours about you and Takumi being in a relationship. That caused a lot of displeasure to Richard and the Walker company. I liked the two of you together and therefore, I convinced him to leave it alone. Of course, everyone knows that I'm always sick— ill. Eventually, it got worse 6 years ago but I still tried my best to keep the company going. But it got to the point where I could not work any more. It caused trouble for the company and Richard dismissed me from my spot."

He cleared his throat before continuing. "After I got dismissed, I went home and rested immediately. I did not know that his intentions were to force Takumi back to Britain. What I assumed was; Richard was going to run the company himself but that wasn't the case. I did not know that he brought Takumi back to Britain until I saw him all over the news one day, 6 years ago. I was truly shocked that I got ready to go see the bastard right away but unfortunately, that didn't work for me. I passed out because of the strains in my lungs and landed myself in the hospital after Cedric found me outside my room."

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital and Cedric was there. I was out for 2 weeks. In the two weeks that I was gone, Richard had made Takumi CEO of the Walker's company. He was also engaged. When I asked who he was engaged to, I was told he was engaged to Ayame Watanabe. Not you— but Ayame. Cedric explained to me that because after Takumi came back to Britain, it caused another uproar on the rumours between you and Takumi. It threatened the Walker's image once again and Richard became infuriated by it. It forced him to take extra measures. Cedric was there, he said. He said that Takumi was drugged and taken somewhere for a few days. When Takumi came back, he came back with a noble girl under his arms and he looked at the girl as if— it was you."

Misaki stopped any sound she made and looked up at Gerald. "What?"

"Basically, to wherever Takumi was taken to, they forced any memory Takumi had of you and replaced it with another girl in your spot." Gerald said slowly. "Takumi now sees Ayame as his first love. They were engaged and soon after the ceremony that took place months later after his arrival, they had a child. I confronted Takumi so many times about his memories but always— I was interrupted and never got any chances to talk to him. At first, I did not mind this, honestly, but after seeing Takumi's behaviour and seeing his fake affections towards Ayame I felt an urge of disgust that it wasn't you. Years past, I watched their child grow up and I watched Takumi becoming stranger and stranger everyday until I couldn't stand it anymore. I also knew that Takumi was never to go back to Japan again. I got Cedric to find me information about you and updates about you. He told me that Takumi proposed to you before he left—"

"Yes...he did." She muttered, pulling out her hand where the ring was left.

"Yes...So I came to Japan to retrieve you. I really thought that if Takumi just saw you, he would at least get some, if not— all, of his actual memories back." Gerald said with confidence. He then frowned, losing his energy and just slouched. "But when I came into the room and took a good look into his eyes, I— I could tell it did not work."

"It didn't." Misaki murmured. "His eyes were so...cold— I don't think I've seen him with that expression before. Not towards me at least."

"That's what I mean," Gerald agreed. "He's been growing more and more distant than he ever was before he met years ago. I—"

Misaki glanced up at Gerald, seeing the despair in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Misaki." Gerald muttered.

Everything Gerald had told her, it was hard to believe but, she had no reason not to. She didn't care how and why he had to lose his memories of her; the only thing that mattered to her right now was how much her heart really ached. All those years without Takumi hurt more than enough. All she craved over those years was being with Takumi.

All she wanted was to listen to his voice. She wanted to feel his touch again and his loving gaze.

But now that she was with Takumi, it hurt even more.

Now that she listened to his voice after years without it, it just hurt.

 _Everything just hurt._

He was married with another girl. They had a child together. Everything Misaki and Takumi had planned together long ago just crumbled to the ground.

His first marriage was supposed to be with _her_ …

His first child was supposed to be with _her_ …

She just couldn't imagine it.

Misaki began to sob into her knees like she never had before. It hurt so much that breathing became harder and harder. When she could breathe, she croaked out, "Leave, Gerald."

Gerald, without questioning or hesitation, stood up and left immediately. Before he did, he said quietly, "I'll leave your dinner on the table."

As soon as he closed the door behind me, he heard an eruption of muffled cries and yelling coming from Misaki. He heard her throwing stuff— her suitcase, her cloths, her shoes the pillows and blankets. She was probably throwing everything in her reach.

"AHHH!" She had heard Misaki screech. It was followed by a series of cries/angry laughter.

He felt his chest tighten a little.

He tried his best to ignore it and went into his own room. When he did, he went straight to his balcony. He closed his balcony door behind him and leaned on it.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and carried on to place a cigarette in his mouth. He proceeded to pull out his lighter. But just before he lit the cigarette, he paused for a moment.

He slowly blinked while staring at the active fire on the lighter and sighed, releasing the gas and putting the cigarette and lighter away in his pocket.

He breathed in and out and just looked up at the stars, staring at them.

 _Ah…_

 **An Hour Later**

Takumi was tapping his pen on his desk as he read over some papers from the Walker company. After reading, he took his pen and signed his name at the very bottom and placed his pen down. He put his hands together over his head and stretched a little before getting up and stretching his back.

He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

He walked over to the large king sized bed and sat down. He unlocked his phone and sped dialled 1. After a few rings, someone picked up.

" _Takumi_?" A woman's voice answered.

Takumi smiled. "How is my adoring wife and daughter doing on their vacation?"

The woman on the other end of the line laughed. " _Everything's great so far. I'm having fun and so is our little girl— Meiri! Come say hello to your father_!"

Takumi chuckled.

" _I don't think she's coming. She's having a blast in the pool with the other kids."_ The woman giggled. _"How was work, dear?"_

"Same old, same old unfortunately." Takumi said. "It would have been so much nicer if you were here at home."

" _I'm sorry. I'll be home soon_." The women said. Takumi could hear the smile in her words. " _Going to sleep soon? It should be nearly midnight_."

"I should. But, I'd rather stay up and talk more to my lovely wife who I miss so much."

The women laughed. " _Idiot. Anything else happened today?_ "

Takumi thought for a second. He was going to mention about the strange lady that came in his room earlier and claimed that she's waited for him for 5 years and that they knew each other. He was going to mention how Gerald claimed that she was Takumi's girlfriend— fiance in fact.

"No, just same old, same old since you left." Takumi answered. "My one and only stress reliever, gone."

"..." Silence. " _Bye, Takumi_."

"Wait—" Takumi laughed.

" _Pervert_."

"I didn't mean it in that way."

" _Either way, go to sleep. I'm going to go get Meiri and make her some lunch._ " The woman said.

"Spending time with me really improved your cooking skills huh Ayame?" Takumi teased.

There was a pause. " _Yup! I'm very grateful_."

Takumi smiled. "Goodnight, Ayame."

" _Goodnight, Takumi_."

"I love you."

There was a little giggle. " _I love you too_."

"See you in a few weeks?"

" _Definitely_."

"Okay."

" _Okay_."

And Ayame was the first to hang up. Takumi took the phone off his ear and placed it on the small lamp desk beside his bed. He sighed in disappointment. He really missed his wife.

The only thought that clouded his mind everyday and every night was his wife, Ayame Walker. She was the only thing that kept him going after all. He grinned. He still couldn't believe he was able to marry his first love from high school.

Which somehow led his thoughts towards the strange woman from earlier. He knew well enough that it was probably one of Gerald's pranks but still, he had to admit that the woman's act was very believable— so was Gerald's for that fact.

Made Takumi question whether or not Gerald actually had a talent or not. Gerald or not, his thoughts drifted back to the girl and the expressions she made and her words. For a slight second when he had saw her face, his heart skipped a beat.

He frowned as he stood up. He decided to go downstairs to grab a healthy snack. He left his room while closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall in silence while having both hands in his pant pockets.

As he was about to walk pass another room, it clicked open and the girl from earlier walked out of her room. He stopped walking and stared at her.

The girl closed her door and then her gaze his. The first thing Takumi noticed was how puffy and red her eyes were. How her nose looked stuffed. There were also faint streaks of mascara that she has attempted to wipe off and reapply. She cried a lot.

"Oh…" She said quietly as soon as she saw Takumi. Her eyes became switched from being angry to sad. She immediately looked down. "Uhm…Takumi, you're...ah right...you're...you don't remember me uh—"

He watched her scramble with her words. He managed not to roll his eyes before he said. "You should go wash your face."

She looked up at him and realized that her face was a mess. Takumi carried on down the hall, ignoring her.

"Takumi!" The girl called after him. He sighed and turned around.

Before she could mutter out anything, he said, "Should you be speaking to me like this?" He raised a blond eyebrow. "From what I understand, this is the first time we've met."

He watched her expression droop and it looked as though he was crushing her heart with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Right…" She whispered and looked down.

"Then, if that's all." Takumi said, walking away.

"Hold on," She said. Takumi sighed and turned around again. "You're sure you don't know who I am?"

Takumi stared at her for a long time. She, although looking very weak with her red puffy eyes, fiercely held onto his gaze. "Yes."

She pressed her lips together. "We spent high school together, we— we were in a relationship! I was the student president and you— you were the perverted alien who broke all the girls' heart and the maid cafe— you were a cook there—"

"You can stop."

"I flew to Britain to get you because I was scared I'd lose you! Tora helped me even though we both really hated him! Hinata and Suzuna! Do you remember them?!"

"Stop—"

"We went to the carnival together for a...a date on Christmas Eve and Maria was there— and so was Cedric and we were...uhm— you always called me your maid and wanted me to be your personal maid every time we were together! You were a perverted alien who was a creepy stalker from planet Pheromones! We—"

"I said to sto—"

"And _we loved each other._ " She whispered gently, her face turning a light shade of pink as those words escaped. "You always called me your maid! And you always teased me...and-"

Takumi took a deep breath in and slowly said, "I said you can stop. If Gerald told you to say all those things about me and Ayame's relationship to complete your little game or prank, stop it."

The girl looked down and her lips made a tight line as if she was holding in her tears. "It's not a prank...or a game…"

" _Whatever_ it is—"

"It's real…It's real, _Usui_." A rolled down her cheeks and her little hands turned into a fist. "Idiot! How could you lose all of our memories so quickly! How could you just— ARGH...here, a-ask me any question! I'll answer them to prove to you that I'm—"

"There's no point," Takumi finalized. He had narrowed his eyes when she had called him ' _Usui_ '. "You're taking this way too far, whatever your name is-"

"Misaki!" Misaki yelled furiously. "My name is Misaki Ayuzawa!"

" _Misaki_ , as I was saying, you're taking this game way too far to the point where it's all nonsense. You're embarrassing yourself. I have my _memories o_ r whatever."

Misaki bit her bottom lip and he noted how her fists were turning red. Misaki could tell that Takumi was taking all of this as a joke.

Takumi leaned a little bit back when the girl stormed up to him, raising her fist, as if she was going to punch him. Takumi could tell that her strength was probably incredible, so he decided to stop her punch.

Before he could do so, someone had caught it before him. It was Gerald, he took the punch with his hand.

Everyone froze.

" _Ow_." Gerald groaned, breaking the silence. "Wow. That...that really hurts. Misaki I knew you were strong but not that strong."

Misaki brought her fist down. "I'm so sorry Gerald, that punch was meant for this bastard right here." She said, glaring at Takumi.

"I really don't have time for any of this, as I've said before. Gerald, I am busy with the company. Please— go do whatever this is with someone else. You also didn't need to tell you about me and Ayame's relationship since high school and every detail about it. Ayame will kill me if she finds out." Takumi said, glaring at Gerald the whole time.

Gerald didn't even look at Takumi.

Takumi was about to continue but before he could do so, something was thrown at his face; something small and it fell not he floor with little metal like rings to it. Takumi sighed and looked over at Misaki.

"I HATE YOU!" Misaki screamed while tears continued spilling down her cheeks. "YOU CAN TAKE THIS _STUPID_ RING BACK— I DON'T NEED IT! ENJOY YOUR LIFE YOU BASTARD!"

Misaki stormed back into her room and slammed it shut. The sound of the slam echoed a bit.

Gerald just took a long sigh. Takumi crouched down to pick up the ring she had thrown at his face. He blinked.

"Where did you get this?"

Gerald looked at him and to the ring. "How should I know? You were the one who brought it."

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

Takumi examined the ring. It was a nice, simple engagement ring. Nothing completely fancy. It was almost like— the engagement ring he had gotten for Ayame years ago. It was soon snatched out of his fingers.

"I doubt you'll want it, so I'll take it for you. I'm going to go talk to your heart broken fiancé that is probably getting her stuff ready to go back to Japan." Gerald muttered, putting the ring in his pockets. "I want you to think about this long and hard. I want you to think about Misaki specifically and try to remember her. I understand you think I'm joking but I will explain everything to you when I think the time is right. I'll convince Misaki to stay, Takumi, and all I'm asking is for you to get along with her and maybe fall in love with her and then get your memories back. Okay? Trust me, you'll thank me for this in the future."

Gerald gave Takumi no time to talk. He just knocked on Misaki's door. "Misaki, I'm coming in."

And he was gone. Takumi, tired of what just happened, continued to walk down the hall and downstairs to continue his business before what had just happened.

As he was walking down the stairs, he felt a tug at his chest, an ache. He stopped and placed a hand over it. As he did, he thought back again to the girl— Misaki. He was just thinking about everything she said about his and Ayame's past together.

Gerald...couldn't have possibly known all those things...some of them was something only Ayame and Takumi knew between them.

He scratched his head and looked behind him. Misaki Ayuzawa.

"It's midnight, Misaki."

"I don't care. The airport is still open isn't it? Take me home." Misaki said as she cleared up the clothings that fell when she was throwing her suitcase against the wall in anger (left a huge crack in the wall too). "I'm going back to Japan."

"You have to stay. It hasn't even been a day yet Misaki. Not even a few hours after you and Takumi met again." Gerald urged. "You have to stay and help me get his memories back. You're a huge part of it Misaki! I need you here."

Misaki collapsed onto her knees and was just crying. "I know— but…"

"From what Takumi has told me about you, and what I've heard about you, you're a strong woman Misaki! You never give up, even during the hard times! When I first met you, you were such a strong-willed young woman. Why are you giving up now?!"

"Because, Gerald! Takumi _IS_ my weakness! Working as a lawyer and dealing with difficulties is one thing...but with Takumi, I just let go of my strength because I love him so much. He's my weakness and I just can't stand this! I CAN'T FIGHT HIM!" Misaki sobbed, doing her best to wipe the tears off her face.

"Then don't fight him." Gerald muttered. Misaki hiccuped. "If telling him that you know him and everything that has happened between the two of you won't work, then don't do it. Just, talk to him as if it's the first time you guys have ever met. Fall in love with him again, Misaki. Start your relationship and build his memories again by building a friendship again."

Misaki sniffled, listening to Gerald's words.

"I know you're having a hard time from the shock that this is giving you but, are you really willing to let Takumi go forever if you leave tonight?"

Misaki curled her hands into a tight fist. She slowly shook her head. Gerald didn't say anything but nodded.

Misaki sat in silence for another minute, thinking everything through. Gerald was right. This wasn't her. She'd never be as weak as this. She'd never just let someone go after taking a few hurtful punches. She sure as hell won't let Takumi go after that. So what convinced her to let go?

No way was she going to let the man that she waited 5 years for, go. No way was she going to let the only man in her life go. She went this far in her life with him, why let everything go now? There was still hope, right?

Misaki sniffled one last time and grinned as she looked over at Gerald. "Okay, you're right. I'm being a child right now and I should just shut up and do everything in my power to get that idiot back."

Gerald smiled.

"Okay so, what's the plan?" Misaki wiped her tears away, possibly smudging her mascara more.

"Okay well, as I said earlier, just act like—" Gerald looked up and saw streaks of black dripping down her cheeks and black smudges around her eyes. He leaned back. "Do...do you need another mascara? A waterproof one...maybe?" Gerald asked.

Misaki smiled and shrugged. "I have a feeling I'll be crying a lot?"

"I'll buy you one tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Yup."

"...hm."

"What?"

"Were you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Kind, supportive and you know, have a mouthful of just supportive and convincing words?"

Gerald scoffed, looking extremely hurt. "Well— you've just never noticed because everyone made me the bad guy!"

"Oh...right." Misaki made an awkward smile. "Sorry."

"You guys never took the time to sit down and talk with me!"

"Sorry…"

"All these years, did you think I was some kind of monster? You did, didn't you?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Unbelievable. Well? Tell me, what did I do that was so bad?"

"Sorry… but…"

"But?"

"You...you tried to separate us!" Misaki muttered. "And you, uhm…"

"Yea?"

"Well…" Misaki avoided his gaze now, not able to list anything else.

" _Exactly_."

* * *

 **I finished typing...yay! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the length you guys wanted. I know you probably expected this chapter to be around 7k like the first one. I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer…?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) WOACH will be updated soon. I'm currently typing that as I type Years to Remember too lol. See you guys around!**

 **Review, favourite and follow for more updates!**

 **~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
